


Forgotten Birthdays and Dinner Dates

by Amaranthinne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Date night!!!, During Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), Just two dorks trying their best!, Kinda tipsy, Mutual Pining, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthinne/pseuds/Amaranthinne
Summary: Cloud forgets Aerith's birthday and tries to make it up to her somehow.For Aerith Week 2021!!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Forgotten Birthdays and Dinner Dates

**Author's Note:**

> So I definitely meant to post this a few days ago, but then I got busy and only got around to finishing it today. In honor of Aerith's birthday on February 7th, just a little fluffy Clerith ficlet where Cloud accidentally misses Aerith's birthday and tries to make it up to her with a date. 
> 
> -Amaranth :)

“You know, it was my birthday a few days ago.” Aerith chirps. 

Cloud looks at her. He can’t tell if she’s upset that he didn’t remember, or if she’s happy to be another year older with everything that’s happened recently, or if she forgot it herself. Her tone doesn’t sound too accusatory, but Cloud still treads carefully anyway. “Oh?”

“Mhm. February 7th.” Aerith says, turning her face to his. “I turned 23.”

“Oh,” Cloud says, tips of his ears going pink with embarrassment. “Well, I’m sorry I missed it. Happy birthday.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” A blush rises high on her cheekbones, matching his pink ears. “To be honest, I forgot, too, until this morning when I got a letter from mom.” She nudges him with her shoulder. “Thank you anyway, though. I do appreciate it.”

Cloud and Aerith are walking slowly through the Gold Saucer, which is bustling on a busy night such as this. Despite it being midwinter, Midgar is temperate and the amusement park is still up and running despite the fact that the evenings can dip below freezing. Gondolas loop back and forth over their heads. Cloud watches them pass each other on parallel wires as if engaged in some kind of forbidden dance. Aerith follows his gaze and giggles. “My legs are still kind of wobbly after that ride. We were so high up!”

Cloud’s are too, a little bit, but he won’t admit it. “It was fun.” However, the gondolas aren’t what has his stomach in knots. “You know, Aerith, I... “ He takes a quick pause, thinking about what to say next, “I feel terrible for forgetting your birthday.”

Aerith seems incredibly taken aback by what he said, but the blush deepening on her face betrays her cool expression. “Oh, Cloud, I told you it’s okay! Honest.”

“Well, yeah, I know.” Cloud was never really one for holidays or celebratory events, _much less_ birthdays before he met Aerith. Even the smallest victories, to her, warranted celebration. When she found out it was Cloud’s birthday in August, she made sure to throw him the most spectacular party she could think of, _especially_ when she found out from Tifa that he hadn’t had a birthday party since he was fourteen. It was an intimate event, but for the first time in his life, really, Cloud felt seen. The party itself had managed to bring him even further out of the shell of a person he was when he returned to Midgar. 

Cloud was beginning to find himself again, and it was all thanks to Aerith deciding he deserves to be celebrated as much as anyone else. Of course, he wanted to do the same for her when her birthday rolled around. Instead, he feels like an awful friend because he never returned the favor. 

He continues, “I mean, you always make a point to remember when other people have birthdays and…” He’s not used to being unsure of what to say. Stumbling over his words is a public speaking stepping stone he missed. “Well, I don’t know, I guess you deserved to have yours remembered, too.”

“I told you, I forgot it myself!” Aerith teases playfully. “Besides, I don’t think I ever told you when my birthday was, so it’s okay that you didn’t know.” She giggles at the guilt along Cloud’s features. “Seriously. Don’t beat yourself up over this. Just make next year’s party one for the books!”

“Can I at least make it up to you somehow?” Cloud asks. He really has had a fun night with Aerith, after all, and doesn’t want to see it end just yet. 

“A date _and_ dinner?” Aerith’s face suddenly lights up again. “It’s a good thing I’m not tired of you yet! Are you buying?”

Cloud nods in affirmative, to which Aerith clasps her hands in excitement. Cloud tends to not do many favors for people unless he’s getting compensated for them. For Aerith, though, he’d do anything for no compensation at all just to see that look of excitement on her face. 

“Where do you want to go?” She asks.

Cloud looks at her. “It’s _your_ birthday, Aerith.”

“Oh, right, well…” She thinks for a moment, looking stumped. “Well, actually, when we were at the Wall Market I saw this little diner I wanted to try! We could go there?”

“Sounds good to me.” 

The pair make it to the exit of the Gold Saucer and Cloud steers them in the direction of Wall Market. It’s not too far away, considering they’re already in Sector 6. The diner is actually quite forthcoming from the outside and very cozy on the inside. Cloud hadn’t expected much, given where it’s located, but he is pleasantly surprised. 

It doesn’t take long for them to be seated and served. Aerith celebrates her birthday with a vibrant pink cocktail. Cloud tends to lean towards bitter drinks that burn as they go down and orders a whiskey for himself. At some point, Aerith suggests trying each others’ drinks. Hers is so sickly sweet that Cloud can barely get it down. He manages to maintain a neutral expression, while Aerith takes a sip of the whiskey and does her best to cover up the look of pure disgust on her face as she tries to swallow it. “It’s really good.” She says hoarsely, to which Cloud chuckles. 

“What, you think my pain is funny?” Aerith accuses, but she’s clearly joking. She loves to hear him laugh, even if it’s at her expense. 

“No.” Cloud contemplates what he’s going to say next, “I just don’t understand how you can drink something like _that_ but not a sip of whiskey.”

“Okay, Mr. Tough-Guy.” Aerith says, “You can pretend you like the taste of rubbing alcohol all you want, but I promise I won’t judge you if you get one of these next.”

“In your dreams.” He responds. 

Dinner is warm and surprisingly tasty. Aerith tries to sneak food from his plate when she doesn’t think he’s looking. He gives her the benefit of the doubt, but he doesn’t really care. He thinks it’s kind of cute. Once they’ve both eaten their fill, Cloud hands the owner 200 Gil and they leave the restaurant. 

The wind has picked up in the past few hours and has a cooler edge to it. The sun is beginning to set in a brilliant display of golds, oranges, and reds. “It’ll be dark, soon. We should probably get you home.” Cloud says. 

“Oh, already?” Aerith pouts playfully, but she also knows better than to be in the Wall Market after dark. “Okay, then. Lead the way, Mr. Merc!”

As they walk the familiar path back to Aerith’s house, they talk. They talk about their childhoods, equally as painful but a huge part in who they are nonetheless. Aerith finally tells him everything she can remember about her mother Ifalna, and Cloud opens up about his own mother. Some things he tells Aerith on that walk back to her home he’s never told anyone before, not even Tifa. Maybe it’s the drink that’s loosened him up a bit, but he knows really it’s just that with Aerith, he feels safe. 

And, perhaps, the drink has instilled confidence in Aerith, too, because somehow her fingers find themselves twined within Cloud’s. Cloud pretends his heart didn’t jump into his throat at the contact. 

They finally see Aerith's cottage at the top of the hill. Cloud stops at the little wooden bridge that separates the dirt path from the stone path that leads up to her home. Aerith stops alongside him. The sun has dipped below the horizon, bathing them in indigo light. 

“Well…” Cloud says.

“Well.” Aerith responds. The silence is comfortable. Aerith breaks it after a while. “Well, I had a really nice time, Cloud. Thank you for celebrating my birthday. You didn’t have to.”

“You’re welcome. I had a good time, too.”

Suddenly, Aerith blurts out, “Can I have a kiss?”

Cloud blinks a few times in shock. “...What?”

Aerith looks panicked for a moment before her stream of consciousness pours out of her mouth. “You know what, I meant to lead up to that but then I got way too excited because you just look so handsome and I had such a great time tonight and of course that drink at the diner is making me a little—”

She’s interrupted by Cloud’s lips pressed against hers. She’s only vaguely aware of the way his leather glove feels cupping her cheek. The kiss couldn’t have lasted for more than a few seconds, but Aerith felt like it could have lasted for years. His lips are much softer than she expected and taste bitter and sharp like the whiskey, but she liked it this time.

“... more… confident… than normal. Wow. That was. Wow. Thank you.” It’s Aerith’s turn to blink a few times in shock that he even obliged. She definitely did not think he was going to.

Cloud watches her cheeks burn the same crimson color as her jacket. He just had to do it in case he lost his nerve and didn’t follow through. “Yeah, uh. Don’t mention it.” He wonders if she can tell that butterflies have taken flight in his stomach. 

She untangles their hands as she prepares to make the walk up to her house. She crosses the little bridge and turns back to him. Despite the blush and the settling dusk, Cloud can see that she is beaming. “Let’s do this again, sometime. The kiss, too. Even though it won’t be my birthday anymore.”

“Sure.” Cloud nods. “The kiss too. Doesn’t have to be your birthday.”

Somehow, her smile grows wider. She races back up to him and plants a quick kiss on his cheek, and races up the path to her home. Before she turns the door handle, she turns back to Cloud and waves. 

He doesn’t know if he’s ever felt more content in his life. He waves back and turns back down the dirt path back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note about the continuity, we're assuming that Aerith lives on her own in a little cottage in Sector 5! Similar to Elmyra's but on her own. Anyway, thanks for reading!! And, as always, if you enjoyed what you read, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment! :)
> 
> -Amaranth


End file.
